1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a vehicle seat configured such that a shield is attached to a side face portion of a seat cushion. In the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-153730 (JP 2000-153730 A), a recessed portion that is hollowed toward a direction of a side face portion of a seat cushion is formed in an outer face portion of a shield, and an electrical component is fitted into the recessed portion so as to be fixed thereto. In such a structure, in order to attach the shield to the side face portion of the seat cushion without backlash, it is conceivable that a locking portion is formed so as to extend from a part corresponding to the recessed portion of the shield toward the side face portion of the seat cushion and the locking portion is connected to the side face portion of the seat cushion. This makes it possible to connect the shield to the side face portion of the seat cushion at a position where the electrical component is disposed and to restrain the shield from wobbling with respect to the side face portion of the seat cushion.